The Cancer Chemotherapy division of the New York University Medical Center Tumor Service is carrying out a series of clinical cancer studies in cooperation with the Central Oncology Group, an organization of 34 participating universities and hospitals headquartered in Madison, Wisconsin. Cooperative cancer chemotherapy drug studies have been performed with this organization, formerly known as the Central Drug Evaluation Program, since 1966. The basic concept of the study is that of cooperative pooling of data. The studies planned are both surgical and chemotherapeutic. Complete information on the specific protocol studies undergone has been submitted by the Headquarters' Grant, and copies of new protocols are submitted when received.